Spider-god battle for earth
by Sport21
Summary: the grand mother, goddess of all gods, has awoken seeking a challenger from her vision of a great rival bringing her to earth. can Spider-man and the Avengers step up to the challenge?. (story written by Nightwing1 until their account is active first fanfic) possible Spider/tiger or Spider/OC pending on fans and story evolution. rated T because it may become M later
1. the grand mother awakens

**hey everyone, this story was sent to me by Nightwing1 because he's having trouble setting up his own account. so please enjoy/ reveiw and help me welcome a new author to the community.**

In another time and place, hidden in the depths of mythological space laid an ancient tomb. Hidden on a desolate, frozen planet, Buried far beneath a snow capped mountain it remained untouched.

The ivory case was coated in ice and frost with a gentle waterfall trickling down on it. An inscription on the pedestal read _**bestemor**_.

A young woman was entombed within her fiery red hair glowed like a blaze inside the ice, she slumbered soundly as her vision played out.

 _(dream realm; the woman stood in a square arena with another woman, similar in stature but dressed as a white beast, laying at her_ feet writhing in pain and a crowd of costumed earthers surrounding them. But her vision was focused on fixating site, a black spider symbol on a red backdrop. The gold light of the sun blocked out her opponents face but his build was that of an earthling in his 20s.) she knew what this vision was speaking of, her greatest rival was finally known to her after centuries of slumber it was now time…the grand mother was waking up. her eyes snapped open shattering the ice into shards as she climbed to her feet. Her naked purple body tensed up with the cold air but only briefly, as she made her way to a now thawing pool in the middle of the ice.

She soaked herself in the frigid waters splashing her face and washing her body when another woman entered the chamber "grand mother you've awaken? What has brought you from your slumber?" the woman asked.

The grand mother rose to her feet taking a towel from her maiden "Ariel it's good to see you again" she replied "has Odin managed to subdue the Odinheim?"

"yes grand mother he has quite easily" Ariel nodded "in fact his sons have become respectable demigods Thor, the god of thunder and lightening has become very celebrated both in Asgard and Midgard"

"Midgard?" the grand mother questioned "as in earth yes? Tell me something Ariel have the earthlings ascended to becoming rivals of celestial beings or even gods?"

"no ma'am. While the earthlings have bred strong beings to rival Thor and defeat Loki none can match you…is this why you awoke? To battle an earthling?"

"I saw a premonition of an earthling rivaling me in combat and it has me curious, not to mention despite being unable to see his face his physical appearance appeared very….very desirable" she seductively grinned at her maiden.

Ariel bowed her head to hide her blushing cheeks "pardon my nosiness ma'am but to which desire have you awoken to satisfy? Your desire for a challenging rival or for a good lay?"

The grand mother stepped into a closet flicking through her attires "what is the female fashion for earth this generation?" she asked as she cast away a Viking themed corset and armoured gauntlets.

"oh I believe a suitable fashion for both style and simple combat is called… I think the name is yoga pants, a spandex like material ma'am and a t-shirt would be suitable but I noticed you avoided my question" Ariel chuckled.

"either one or if I can get away with it both after all I've been asleep for a long time and if there is a being out there who can satisfy me why not seize the opportunity"

"so the usual challenge ma'am?" Ariel asked, although she was confident she knew the answer.

"of course Ariel. if this rival can't best me in combat or satisfy me then I'll destroy his race but it's only fair to give him the chance at both. If he proves worthy I'll make him a god"

"you'll make him your personal playmate" Ariel muttered to herself under her breath "shall we be on our way?"

The grand mother emerged from her closet dressed in black form fitting yoga pants and a white loose fitting t-shirt "this fashion is ridiculous! Earth women have no taste but the sooner this is over with the sooner I can have my fun"

"yes ma'am but first we need to stop by Odin's hall Thor is an ambassador of Asgard to earth and as per your rules no deity may set foot on another's realm without a peace brokering feast"

A pillar of ice turned into a doorway focusing on the rainbow bridge leading to Asgard.

* * *

Meanwhile in Asgard Odin the all father peacefully rested in his barrier. The Odin's sleep had begun only a mere 2 months ago, but a disturbing influence in the 9 realms was so powerful it broke the Odin sleep.

"by my beard! Frigga summon Thor! And prepare a great feast we are about to play host to a powerful goddess!" he bellowed. The fear was strong in Odin's voice, a new feeling settled across the throne room Odin the all father was scared beyond all measure.

"Odin what worries you?" Frigga asked

Odin's eye remained fixed on the doors to the great hall, he was sure he felt it… her presence after centuries of dormancy she returned and now the realm was in danger. "Frigga…the grand mother, the goddess of all gods, has returned this feast must be grandest of all feasts. She cannot be upset or aggravated for if she is displeased Asgard will perish!

30 minutes later the grand mother arrived in Asgard great hall where Odin prepared a great feast. Wild hogs, chicken legs, beef beasts, and other delights including indulgent apples and fruits "you've certainly gone all out for my arrival Odin this is quite pleasant" the grand mother smirked as she sipped on her wine. Odin and his soldiers were running amuck waiting on her every whim but her time was pressed. "where is Thor? I have business on earth to discus with him and I'm growing impatient" she stated eyeing Odin with a very unimpressed glare that sent a chill down the all fathers spine.

"aye I am here father! What is the nature of this council?" Thor shouted ignoring the eye drawing goddess siting in his fathers seat.

"Thor! Bite your tongue!" Odin hissed "you were summoned at the request of the grand mother, the goddess of all gods and she has business to discus with you!"

Thor then turned to face the beautiful woman in his fathers seat, she looked young enough to be a part Spider-mans hero team also attractive enough (by earth standards) to be a model. "aye lass what business do we have?" Thor asked. No sooner did the last syllable escape his lips did Odin smack his oldest son on the head.

"you fool address the grand mother with the respect she deserves!"

Odin then looked to the grand mother with fear in his eyes, he knew should the mood ever strike her she could do away with Asgards very existence. Luckily she payed Thors manners no attention.

"hmmm power of a god and manners of an arrogant child is this how you raised your future king Odin?" Ariel condescendingly sneered as she wiped wine from her lips "as for you boy the grand mother has business to attend with on earth seeing as you are ambassador demi god to earth she is abiding by the tradition of seeing you before entering!"

"boy!?" Thor bellowed "I am a god foul wench!" Thor then swung his hammer at Ariel who lazily grabbed the hammer with one hand and effortlessly pulled it from his grip. Thor stood paralyzed to the ground a small framed handmaiden to a goddess not only swiped his hammer from his grip but was now holding it effortlessly.

"for who so holds this hammer, should he be worthy will poses the power of Thor. Mjolnir in the hands of a child is most concerning Odin especially when it's used to disrespect the grand mother! Such an insolent brat should be punished!" without warning Ariel swiftly swung Mjolnir connecting with Thors chin launching the demigod upward through the roof. "heh good height" Ariel chuckled to herself as she took a batters stance waiting for Thors descent, she clutched the hammer and with a great deal of power swung striking Thor in the chest throwing him through the stone wall.

Thor, the great god of thunder and lightening, son of Odin and future king of Asgard now lay in a battered heap of debris. He was barely breathing, he couldn't move and looked in great pain when Ariel strutted up to his limp body "out of respect for your father you're being let off with a simple disciplinary warning. I strongly suggest you remember your manners from now on **boy** but a lesson is still to be implicated…" she dropped Mjolnir onto Thors chest earning a pained groan from the young god "for the next 24 hours your deemed unworthy of your tittle and as such cannot lift your hammer"

Ariel then turned to face Odin "this lesson is to be enforced all father should anyone defy my teachings and lift this weight before Thor is worthy again will answer to me" she stated with a voice full confidence.

Odin dropped to his knee reciving gasps of shock and fear from his on lookers, the all father was bowing in humility "apologies madam Ariel my son doesn't think before acting you have my word none will defy your orders and my apologies to you grand mother for disturbing your feast I'm sure Thor will understand your trip to earth" Odin humbly groveled.

"I am sure he will all father but thank you for the meal but if you'll excuse me I'm going to earth have your gate keeper open the Bifrost:"

The Goddess then took her leave with Odin still masking his fear and Thor beat down "I do hope earth will prove to be worth the trip" the grand mother smiled to herself.

 _ **the grand mother, goddess of all gods has awoken seeking someone able to satisfy her urge for battle or just satisfy her.**_

 _ **Thor learned the hard way just how powerful her handmaiden is and Odin is afraid, how powerful is this grand mother**_


	2. to earth she has come

**Authors response :) hi everyone this is Nightwing 1 due to connection problems I still don't have my own channel yet, so for this short story remainder Sport21 has been nice enough to let me post through his channel for the time being.**

 **thank you everyone whose read and left a review it's a really sweet feeling knowing others enjoy what you wrote and the reviews have been great :) so I've decided the end result will be Spider-man and White Tigers happily ever after (eventually)**

 **I feel I should say I don't own Marvel or any characters and my story is loosely based on Dragon Ball Z tournament episodes**

 **thank you everyone :) I do hope you all enjoy what is to come**

 **(also if anyone knows a good way to write inner conflict for female characters I would really appreciate the suggestions)**

 **Latinoheat151: thank you, your review means a lot since you were one of the writters whose stories are what got me hooked on this site**

Earth, 3rd rock from the sun home to many creatures and sights of exploration for multiple aliens and dimensional beings. Currently home to the great heroes: the Avengers, earths mightiest fighters. It is here that the Grand Mother has foreseen a worthy challenger.

After her brief feast in Asgard she was more determined to reach earth and satisfy her desire for battle. The Bifrost was now open to her and her handmaiden showing the path to earth.

"Grand mother we will arrive on earth in an hour but something concerning has crossed my mind. Earth is also home to the sorcerer supreme, if I remember correctly you and the ancient spell caster aren't on the best of terms" Ariel said with slight discomfort.

"hmmm you're right Ariel that senile fool does reside here but if he hasn't put that whole hair remover joke behind him by now then he's just a poor sport…besides he deserved it after pulling my under garments over my shoulders" the grand mother sourly replied.

"maybe so ma'am but still the fact remains he is on this planet and being entuned with the world he will sense your presence so please ma'am please lets refrain from causing another rift last time the Hong Kong sanctum barely survived"

The Grand Mother rolled her eyes in annoyance but nodded her head in agreement "very well Ariel"

* * *

(Earth – New York Sanctum)

Dr. Strange floated in the main room of his sanctum meditating, there was something drawing his attention. A distant vision distorted by a temporal rift, he saw a purple skinned woman with red hair standing over an injured White Tiger but was being confronted by a distorted symbol of a black spider. The temporal distortion waves affecting the vision seemed to have aged Spider-man, White Tiger appeared as he knew her now, a young woman between 17-19 but Spider-man seemed far older his physic was that of a 25 year old. clearly the vision was off.

"something is wrong who is this woman?" Strange asked himself he felt he knew of this woman something from within the eye of Agamotto was telling him she was dangerous. "show her to me my ancient master I can sense your past through the eye…who is she?"

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light and flashes were brought forth from the eye's gem. The woman of the vision appeared before him with the ancient one kneeling before her (with a full head of hair), Dr. Strange watched as with one flick of her index finger blew the hair off his head.

Another flash showed the same woman sealing away in her frozen tomb with a horde of beings laying tributes chanting "grand mother"

Dr. Stranges eyes snapped open and the shock of his revelation dropped him to the floor. His fingers were trembling, and at some point he had begun to sweat. The unsettling pit of fear sunk in his stomach the knowledge of the eye revealed to him the identity of the woman but he wished it hadn't… the Grand mother, a goddess of all gods with a short temperament and desire for good fight but with an insatiable appetite of another nature. He knew if she was dissatisfied humanity would perish without trace.

"the goddess of all gods, mother of deities is coming here? And for Spider-man no less surely she knows her vision is off, the boy is still far younger than she saw" Strange panicked "a goddess seeking a challenge from a mortal boy…god help us"

* * *

Elsewhere in a S.H.I.E.L.D training facility the young hero Spider-man was sparring with his friends White Tiger and Captain America. "hiya!" Tiger shouted as she scissors at Captain America but only managed to strike his shield. Captain America quickly sprung her backwards

"haha not bad White Tiger but your going to have try improvising a little, I know the shield combat manual inside and out so standard tactics won't work" Cap laughed as he charged at White Tiger throwing a fast jab which Tiger narrowly evaded.

She may have been Shields top hand to hand in the Jr. division but now she was training with Captain America the very best there was. He continued to change up his styles on the fly which Tiger struggled just to keep up with. Caps punches delivered incredible strength but it was his surprise kick that sent the young heroine flying across the pad toward the edge, skidding to a stop just shy of the edge.

Her claws dug deep into the concrete and dragged saving her from a ring out, she was not going to let Spider-man best her today.

Spider-man jumped at Captain with a flying spin kick, although Cap blocked it the force pushed him backwards a couple of feet. The wall crawlers strength always did intrigue him, he knew Spider-man was strong but never knew it's true extent because the boy always showed restraint no matter the opponent he relied on his brains instead of brawn which the super soldier respected.

Cap threw a high kick striking Spider-man in the chin forcing the young hero into a backflip "ha-ha you're getting old Cap you used to hit a lot harder" Spider-man teased. The young hero launched himself at Caps legs in sweeping kick but the veteran fighter quickly jumped away before whipping his shield at Spider-man.

Spider-man quickly evaded the shield before casting a web line onto it "ready for a new version of ultimate Frisbee Cap?" he spun on his heels gaining speed as he flung the shield back at Captain America. The flying disk had now gained 10x its original speed as it collided with caps chest knocking him to the far side of the pad. "not bad Spider-man I didn't expect you to throw my own shield at me but you might have to do better tha…" Cap was interrupted when White Tiger came crashing down at him.

"don't worry about the web head! I'm your real threat!" she growled slashing at Cap with ferocity that could rival an angry tiger. Her claws slashed and swept but to no avail, Cap was far better trained which he proved when he snatched her left outreached arm then struck a blow just below her collar bone dropping her to the ground "no I can't lose here" she moaned.

"heads up!"

Spider-man jumped in taking advantage of Tigers pride he kicked Cap just between the ribs with enough force to throw him from the ring, taking Tiger with him.

" **crap! I threw Tiger from the ring! She's going to be so pissed!"**

"sorry Tiger that was an accident" he pleaded

"web head! I am going to kill you!" Tiger roared "this was a team exercise and you completely just sand bagged me for the victory!"

"I said I was sorry!" Spider-man shouted back.

Tiger climbed to her feet staring down her teammate with a bestial growl "you're going to pay web head…"

"for dinner? I can live with that" Spider-man grinned.

That last comment caught Tiger off guard, Spider-man was never one to just out right make a date with anyone. Was he being funny or actually setting terms? Her anger subsided while she eyed up the web head. She had to admit ever since he came home he's been different. his trip through the multiverse this time had done something to his personality, his confidence had increased but not his ego (which she was thankful for)

"when you say diner, you mean a date?" Tiger asked

Spider-man grinned "I'd say yes but you don't date so call it a peace offering" he chuckled. He was being serious, just having fun about it to.

Tiger put her hands on her hips and continued to stare him down "web head, you have a da.."

A worm hole tore through air behind the wall crawler allowing an arm to reach out and pull him inside. Dr. Strange stood behind Spider-man, only Spider-man didn't know where they were. It was a different world the sky was gold with an emerald tinge "Spider-man I apologise for the rude intrusion but this is an emergency. The grand mother, goddess of all gods is coming to earth seeking a battle with you she believes you're her greatest rival what she doesn't know is that her vision was off by 7 years your skills aren't evolved enough yet!" Strange explained.

Spider-man blinked at the sorcerer supreme, like a deer caught in the head lights "uhhm Doc could you maybe walk me through that one more time? I caught no of it."

* * *

(earth)

White Tiger and Captain America were left caught by surprise in the training arena. Spider-man was just pulled from the fabric of reality before their very eyes. "w-what happened" Tiger gasped.

"I am not sure Tiger. But it looks like Spider-man has vanished" Captain America replied.

The sky tore open with a series of lightning strikes and strong down pour of rain. The weather had changed so drastically in a mere blink of an eye it was almost biblical. Lightning struck the communications tower just over their heads, showering them with sparks.

"this is nuts! Thors dramatic entrances don't even bring storms like this!" Tiger shouted.

"indeed he doesn't but I've always been one for making a grand entrance"

Both Tiger and Cap spun on their heels to face to young purple women, the shorter one was sleek and fast looking wearing cargo pants and a black shirt under a denim jacket. The other was slightly taller and more toned, she looked like a body building model dressed in yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt her fiery red hair just reached her shoulders.

"who exactly are you two supposed to be? Tiger demanded.

 **dun-dun Spider-man was teleported by the good Dr. Strange to another world just as the grand mother arrives is strange planning on hiding him until she leaves? cause she might just destroy the planet if she cant find him**


End file.
